Dark (Chronicles of Ancient Darkness)
Dark is a heroic character in Michelle Paver's Chronicles of Ancient Darkness series (which takes place 6000 years ago in prehistoric Europe during the Stone Age), who only appears in the last book with an important impact. History Before Ghost Hunter Dark was born around the same time as Torak to the Swan Clan. Before his birth, a white rabbit ran in front of his mother, and that incident is believed to be the reason for Dark to have born as an albino. As he grew older, he began to have visions, leading his clan to view him as a bad omen. Dark's mother protected him from the clansmen until she died. Dark was eight by that time. The next morning after his mother's death, his father took him out into the Gorge and left him there. Dark lived in the High Mountains for the next seven summers on his own and had to learn survival all by himself. Someone brought him food for the first three winters, but he was still alone until he saved a white raven from crows that were pecking her because of her coloring. He named her Ark because that was the first thing she said. He also chose his name, thinking that it might cover his paleness. Dark spent much of his time in the Mountain of Ghosts, able to see spirits. He calls one spirit his sister, though she doesn't remember being his sister. When Eostra takes residence in the Mountain, she lets Dark be, either because she views him insignificant or a potential tool. ''Ghost Hunter'' When Torak and Wolf pass through the Gorge in order to find the Mountain of Ghosts and Eostra, Dark watches them from afar. He helps them by shooting rocks at Eostra's corrupted dogs without revealing himself. When Torak encounters Eostra and her eagle owl in the Mountain, Dark and Ark interfere, and Torak wakes up in Dark's cave two days later. Initially Dark is unwilling to let Torak go after receiving company for the first time in years, but eventually Torak is able to convince Dark to lead him and Wolf to an entrance into the Mountain. As Torak and Wolf pass though the entrance, it's sealed and Dark is left outside. Dark runs up to Renn on his way to another entrance to the Mountain. She's at first mistrustful of him until she sees Ark. They navigate through the Mountain to the Cave of Whispers where the last showdown happens. Renn and Dark are unable to enter the cave because of a chasm in their way and can only kill some of the dogs and tokoroths with arrows and rocks. After Eostra's death and Torak's resurrection, Dark and Ark come with their new friends to the Raven Clan. At first the Ravens are wary of Dark until they see Ark. Dark is afraid that Fin-Kedinn would drive him away, but the Raven Chief says that Dark can stay if he wants to. Dark is discovered to have a strong gift in Magecraft and Durrain of the Red Deer Clan teaches him the ways of a Mage. Dark becomes the new Raven Mage to replace the deceased Saeunn, allowing Renn to leave the Clans with Torak. Before they depart, Dark makes Torak a wolf amulet. Personality Because Dark has lived without human contact since he was eight, his social skills and knowledge about the world in general are limited. He acts like a child who doesn't want to part from his toy when he tries to keep Torak, the first human he has talked with for years, in his cave. He's curious and bombards Torak with various questions. He's still quite nice and loyal, readily aiding Torak and Renn in any way he can, despite having not known them for even one day. Most people tend to distrust him because of his albinism, but Wolf trusts him readily. Powers and abilities Dark has had to learn surviving by himself during his time in seclusion. He knows well the Gorge and the Mountain of Ghosts. His weapon is a sling he uses to shoot rocks. He has a good aim, possibly being even better than Renn. Since his childhood, Dark has shown strong affinity with Magecraft, being able to have visions and see ghosts. This potential is fully realized under Durrain's tutorship. Category:Book Heroes Category:Male Category:Teenagers Category:Orphans Category:Unwanted Category:Animal Kindness Category:Poor Category:Priests Category:Rescuers Category:Magic Category:Monster Slayers